


Old wounds

by Sharku



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform, Scorpion's top, Smut, detailed, explicit - Freeform, frost is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: It was like the calm before the storm - as the snow set in slowly from the sky, a beautiful landscape of mountains covered in snow and dust appeared behind the glowing temple, as if serving the winds itself. Scorpion was yet again after Sub-Zero's life, their fight again had re-opened old wounds within them both.





	Old wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! 
> 
> Had this gem for a long time in my notes, couldn't bring myself to post it up until now.  
> Please do enjoy and leave a comment or kudos if you've liked it!
> 
> I saw Sub-Zero's concept art for Mortal Kombat X and basically the fur around his neck made me want to write this.

If not for the freezing winter, the warrior would have not noticed his presence in the temple. Lit up by lights of day, burning in a warm and soothing fire around the calm night. Candles that illuminated the arched rooftops were clear in the snow, lanterns red and yellow alongside each rail.   
  
It was like the calm before the storm - as the snow set in slowly from the sky, a beautiful landscape of mountains covered in snow and dust appeared behind the glowing temple, as if serving the winds itself.  
  
The air, though cold - raised wind and moved snow. By his feet it was already pure white, and the edge of the stone wall was covered in snow.  
  
Just an inch more he took a step to the left, trying to move carefully as if a shadow. Not to alert any guards of his presence he had to remain unseen - no witness should escape, if he is caught by doing so.  
  
By his hand he felt stone cold steel. It's his kunai - the weapon he most trusts in battle. Edges sharp, reflecting it’s true nature of carefully crafted lines.   
  
The yellow in blue. His mask glittered just as a reflection from the nearby fire, making him a bit more seen until he jumped down at the inner circle of the wall. Footsteps were heard immediately - someone heard him land in the snow.  
  
Quick thinking and Scorpion's eyes caught a hint of a nearby railing leading to the second floor of the temple.  
  
Not missing the opportunity he immediately jumped up the wall, successfully grabbing the edge of the red rail and lifting himself up until his feet supported his body weight again. Glancing down he saw the guard - just another Lin Kuei, a youngster it seemed. He hadn't noticed his footsteps left in the snow, for it was now covered by the snow storm rising quickly. The guard's glance fell onto the railing, he could've sworn he saw a shadow - a hint of yellow, yet it disappeared the same second. Scratching his neck he felt watched, taking a quick few steps back to his original position.  
  
Scorpion's footsteps were barely heard, the floorboards didn't creak and he found himself in the second floor of the outside hallway - the sliding doors above him showed a figure. This figure moved, alongside another figure and voices of laughter could be heard. It seems he doesn't need a distraction.   
  
His fingertips kept a firm grasp by a fist, just for reassurance - nothing could surprise him at this point. The only thought in his mind was Sub-Zero.  
  
The unforgivable bastard, the Lin Kuei scum that he wants dead. And he shall pay his debts by blood and guts, he cannot escape now. Not by Scorpion's palm, he'll enjoy piercing his chest with his kunai.   
  
He walked alongside the walls that were paper thin, continuing until he peaked his head around the corner to see another guard - leaning over the rail, sighting in the cold. He looked as if he let his guard down, this should be easy.  
  
Scorpion's eyebrows furrowed, glancing down the hall just in case there was another guard here. If he could throw him over the rail it shouldn't be that hard to get by while the others investigate the commotion.   
  
But as soon as he took a step forward - another two guards appeared down the end of the hallway, dressed in blue as the edges of their belts were both were stained red. As if handling a fight.  
  
He got on top of the railing, quickly getting up onto the slippery roof one more floor. Without even a flinch he got up with no problem, climbing over the third floor railing and into the harsh cold wind.   
It stung his skin that was uncovered by armor, but harmless none the less. His rage was a fire, always keeping him alive to this day.  
  
There are a total of six floors in the temple. Sub-Zero could be anywhere, but Scorpion figured he'd find him by instinct - like he'd always do.   
  
A thought crossed his mind, deciding to open one of the sliding doors in an unlit room. It was just plain, nothing but a storage room that could help Scorpion listen to any footsteps.   
  
Sliding the door behind him, he already could hear faint footsteps of multiple people, noticing now that the sliding door for the main hall was just halfway open, letting the light of the candles inside.  
  
Pressing his back against the door he peeked inside the hall - eyes caught a familiar face.  
  
"Have these ready, the Shiri Ryu dogs are near" Her glaring eyes were on the two guards, standing straight without saying a word, "If there's yellow, there will be blood. Find him" Her hand gestured them to leave, and the guards did, down the hallway.  
  
_Frost_. That's her name, another one of Sub-Zero's infamous commanders. With exceptional fighting skills she remains loyal to the grandmaster without doubt, being by his side whenever Scorpion shows his face around. If the kunai warrior could crush her skull, he would without hesitation.  
  
As Scorpion turned his head to the footsteps of a guard passing the storage room outside, he carefully re-thought his plan. Even if he gets close to his throat he'd just call his lackey to protect him.  
  
Eyes moved back to the grand hall - Frost was gone and wind moved the lanterns and made them swing around. There was dead silence, and Scorpion stepped out of the storage room and into the hall - the fine wooden structure of the octagon room had reminded him of an arena in the mortal combat tournament. Faint candle lights were dripping wax on the scratched floorboards and Scorpion felt the air suddenly freeze.  
  
Eyed immediately caught him.  
  
_Sub-Zero._  
  
They were locked on each other from across the room, with the sudden change in the grandmaster's appearance - a black hood just above his eyes flaring together with the wind, a mask that glowed blue alongside his exhaled breath through its slots. Fur - not an unusual thing, yet it caught Scorpion's attention. It was black, sewed carefully around his neck and collarbone, holding his blue drape robe together with two Lin Kuei symbols on each side. Something else caught Scorpion's gaze - Bi-Han's arm pads. This he recognized, just for a faint second, before they continued to glare at each other. Leather gloves that split in between his fingers were wrapped around in a blue thick cloth, leaving his palms naked. Shoulder armor was pointy, the belt was the dragon itself - a white stoned one as a symbol of the statue. Pants were roomy, yet tucked behind his kneepads and his leather boots, hiding away his legs for an easy cut.  
  
Yet the appearance didn't surprise him. Nor was Sub-Zero surprised to see Scorpion.  
  
"Again we meet" Mockingly Sub-Zero said, eyes narrowing to the sight of Scorpion's fists setting aflame, about to charge him, "Get out of my sight" It was as if his voice turned fierce, and the air around the arena froze solid ice alongside Sub-Zero's feet, emitting a coldness more powerful than the storm tearing down the lanterns just outside these walls.  
.   
The blue was _an eye-sore,_ according to Scorpion - as he finished his little speech, he dared to oppose the so called grandmaster.   
  
"Again and always" Scorpion answered, fingers grasped his kunai under the leather, eyes filled with nothing but wildfire, rage spilling through the cracks as his breath set through the golden mask he wore.  
  
"Again you will suffer," Under Sub-Zero's grasp formed two ice crystal clear guitoudao broadswords, carefully stepping forward as the broadswords reflected on the lanterns hanged atop and around the beams that were supporting the high roof, and the grandmaster's gaze fell away from his fierce eyes to the notice of his missing daggers behind his back, "Scorpion!" Does the fool not know how his place yet, after so many battles?   
  
Scorpion flew into rage the first second he mocked his name. His loud yell, "Get over here!" Echoed throughout the hall and he threw his kunai, extending it by a thick whip of chain.  
  
Too predictable, Sub-Zero dodged it with ease - now strafing quickly to the left side of the arena and now clashed his sword against Scorpion's quick draw of his kunai - they both clashed, the metal was braking the ice quickly.  
  
Grinding teeth - they reflected glances against each other. Something was different. Those eyes weren't the same ones Hanzo saw.   
  
The left blade Sub-Zero was holding broke almost in a second, but his quick reaction was enough for him not to get sliced by the silver kunai.  
  
As if knowingly, the Lin Kuei's foot kicked his stomach, making him take a few steps back from the sudden impact and grabbed his head, kneeing it pretty hard and making Scorpion fall backwards on his back.   
  
Next thing he knows - the grandmaster's foot presses hard against his ribs and the right sword he grasps cuts in deep into Scorpion's left shoulder - the blood pooled immediately, making him flinch just slightly under the pressure of the wound Sub-Zero formed.   
  
The Shiri Ryu master grabbed his arm and immediately stopped him from pushing the blade deeper into the wound, landing a clear punch on his glowing blue mask, just above where his jaw line should be - and off of him.   
  
A fire burned through his knuckles, and as Sub-Zero glanced at him from the punch he already landed a kick and made the grandmaster's armor catch fire as he toppled over his head.  
  
A wrong move. Scorpion got a hit in the face right back, another few to his stomach and chest, but as Sub-Zero's rapid punches were hard as steel he managed to grab his fists and kick him flying across the arena.   
  
"Weak" The Lin Kuei spat out, glaring at the hellfire burning alongside Scorpion’s feet, blood dripping red from his wound as the dagger melted, "You are nothing but weak, Scorpion!" He jumped up, running fast into the Shiri Ryu with his same ice broadsword to land a hit - alas, Scorpion's reaction, _flawless_ \- caught his hand and his kunai punctured through Sub-Zero's armored back - digging painfully into skin as it all dyed over in red.  
  
It's fucking painful, yet Scorpion dug his kunai deeper into his spine by the second - a groan immediately came from Sub-Zero as he swore.  
  
"You are not worthy of honor!" Scorpion's breath hassled through his mask, making Sub-Zero's anger just as worse as the Shiri Ryu's.   
_Honor?_ Couldn't make Sub-Zero laugh at this petty foolishness.  
  
The grandmaster's fist hit him in an uppercut, landing it quickly as Scorpion's mask cracked under the pressure of the hit - still grasping the chain of the kunai that was stuck on Sub-Zero's back. Sub-Zero's hands grasped it and pulled it right out, before getting a punch at his throat.  
  
Boiling with anger, Scorpion hit him multiple times, landing successful hits as well as Sub-Zero was - their strengths have matched perfectly until they scratched each other bleeding through their armor. A worthy opponent.  
  
"For the Lin Kuei!" Sub-Zero's ice long sword hit Scorpion's kunai, again they were clashing as if in the beginning.  
  
"For the Shiri Ryu!" Scorpion's eyes were flaming red; the heath of his weapon was wildfire - burning everything in its path. Not a single moment of regret.   
  
"Your clan is dead because of you! You could not protect them!" Sub-Zero's armor grew ice, eyes cold as if the temperature decreased immediately, "And you shall perish with them!" Glaring and determined eyes revealed Sub-Zero's intention to strike him down with a dagger to his throat, but Scorpion flew into anger.  
  
"How dare you even _speak_ of my clan, worthless scum!"  His yell rang through his enemy's ears, the fire that burned bright had started to burn beyond a wildfire - now a stinging hot phase of burning gave off a smell of leather. Eyes were fixated on Sub-Zero's, as the whole air around them turned a mix of hot and cold.  
  
Blood on each other's hands. Blood that cannot be washed off, a mix of regrets, emotions and pure,  
provocative anger. That was the only true emotion they had for each other, the only thing they shared.  
  
Thus the midst of the battle - Scorpion broke off his ice weapon and overcome with nothing but selfishness and fury his punches hit more powerfully than before, making Sub-Zero's mask break just as quickly together with his already bleeding armor - kicking him down on the ground, getting right on top of his  and landing his clear punches straight to Sub-Zero's jaw and repeating it until there was a crack.  
  
It echoed through the hall.   
  
But no, it's not the Lin Kuei warrior's jaw; it was the sound of Scorpion's knuckles cracking against Sub-Zero's ice shield, quickly formed as a defense from the rapid punches.  
  
The sting was more painful than his open wound, sitting on his left side of his shoulder. This was beyond extremely painful. In skin his knuckles bruised down to the bone, aching with small parts of the bone crumble to pieces that made Scorpion swear loudly.  
  
Just as Sub-Zero thought this was a good time to strike him - his ice shield broke under the immediate hit of Scorpion's burning palm and grasp his throat hard, making both of his palms try to pull it off of him.  
  
Everything blurred as Scorpion's hand tightly grasped his naked throat, now ripped and free away from his armor protection because of the blade fight.  
  
_Air_. That's all that Sub-Zero could think about as his gasp tightened even more.  
  
Breath was slipping away so fast, but the struggling didn't help the grandmaster's case at all - his fingers couldn't reach him or gather enough strength to push him off of him.  
Eyes. Scorpion's eyes reflected a restless flame, burning down everything that stood in his path  
.   
Until the last second that the kunai warrior had squeezed every last drop out of Sub-Zero's strong neck, there was blackness just for a faint few seconds.   
  
Is this death? _No._  
  
Scorpion had released his neck.   
  
Gasps filled the hall, for breath and life, making Sub-Zero cough immediately as every single muscle screamed in his head enough. The wounds that Scorpion left had frozen over, yet still pooling blood onto the cold gray stone of the arena.   
  
The hood slipped away from Sub-Zero's head, revealing a shade of black - messy, the color of ashes.   
  
A pair of blue eyes caught Scorpion's gaze again. Mouth opened, breathing heavily for air with his ribs rising up and down wildly together with his rapid breathing as bloody red fingers grasped his own neck to the bruises that Scorpion's palm had left.  
  
Lips the almost dyed red from the impact of the punches, a lightly swollen face that was flushed. The mask, blue, stopped its glow just a few meters away from them when his enemy knocked it off.  
  
Breath. Nothing but breath that slipped.  
  
Scorpion's gaze was steady; lips open to catch his breath from the long fight. His fire grew weaker just slightly, as if calming down by just the mere sight of Sub-Zero's last breaths.   
  
Why had he stopped? He couldn't find an explanation to this. He was almost done. Just a few seconds and Sub-Zero could have been dead on the arena floor without any chance of survival. Scorpion could've avenged his clan, yet he...he chose to let the grandmaster live.  
  
"Why?" The grandmaster asked, staring at him perplexed. He couldn't grasp the surrealism of not dying at the instant that Scorpion had grasped his neck to steal his breath, "If you wish to avenge your clan then go ahead, coward! You didn't hesitate when you ripped my brother's spine!" Still provoking him, between breaths as the sting of the mere mention of his brother dug in deeper than Scorpion's kunai.  
  
Didn't hesitate? No, if it wasn't for Quan Chi to show him the moments of his wife and son he wouldn’t have done it. He wouldn’t have killed him. He beat him fair, in combat - that should have been enough for him.  
  
Isn't this called a sort of _addiction?_  
  
Scorpion's attached to revenge and he's driven by it. If it wasn't for his clan and family or the Lin Kuei, he'd never have been re-born in the Netherrealm to avenge his loved ones.   
  
"No" Scorpion exhaled, shaking his head alongside his words - "I will not"  
  
Sub-Zero's iced eyes turned hostile again, finally catching his breath. What is this fool going on about? Why hasn't this ended yet?  
  
A stern fist and Lin Kuei hit his jaw, but it wasn't such a strong punch - the assassin caught the both of his wrists, holding them tightly before he'd do anything else.  
His back throbbed with pain, the blood's pooling. Scorpion smells like cinders.  
  
Just as he was about to say something, an argument – the Shiri Ryu's hand unfastened the leather belt that Sub-Zero had, making him flinch.  
  
Revealing his stomach and the faint scratches, the Shiri Ryu's palm slid over to his back where the wound was - his skin felt icy, until the his fingers felt blood, which was warm and thick against Scorpion's palm.  
  
This sensation, what is it? Sub-Zero froze up in place, trying to think of a sentence to say to him. But it was too late and he felt a burning sensation against his wound - the fire had stung it beyond excruciating pain that made him gasp and grunt. Is he closing up his wound? _Scorpion?_  
  
This continued just for a minute or so, then it stopped and the stinging vibe of burnt skin made him flinch as Sub-Zero's ice ability immediately froze over that part of his wound to keep it from hurting that badly. It was a deep and big wound, about two lengths of an index finger, yet it didn't reach his spine or damage it.  
  
As if only now noticing, that Scorpion is holding his weight down while sitting on top of him, Sub-Zero exhaled when the burning stopped. It was the biggest wound, so the small ones didn't matter alongside his ripped up blue armor.  
  
The warrior took his palm back, grasping his own wound that had dyed half of his yellow now bright red - the wound from the dagger. His shattered knuckles were clear against Sub-Zero's vision, focusing on it a few seconds longer and just noticed the blood slowly dripping down.   
  
Then he witnessed a small flame. As if his palm was set aflame, slowly burning up each of those knuckles to make them heal faster. _Hellfire._  
  
_"Hanzo"_ Sub-Zero's eyes fell onto his onto his cut cheek, alongside the bruises that he left. A firm jaw line, still breathing heavily as his shoulders rose up and down.  
  
Scorpion had narrowed his eyes slowly, watching the grandmaster's fingers slowly grasp his belt, tugging him just an inch closer to himself.  
  
_Blood._ His lips tasted like blood, iron mixing with saliva as soon as Scorpion grabbed the edge of his fur, tasting Sub-Zero's mouth as if it was familiar to him, tongues were mixed with cuts and a bitter taste. Together with his teeth, the edges of his mouth as Sub-Zero's tongue pressed harder against his. Closing his eyes the assassin's grasp hardened, taking out almost every last breath the Lin Kuei had recovered during chocking.  
  
He's warm, burning pleasantly almost. A sensation he wasn't familiar with.

   
When their lips broke apart, their positions had changed. Scorpion was between Sub-Zero's legs, completely on top of him and a hardened tug by his fur ended up ripping the cloth down to his stomach, just above the belt he undid earlier to patch up his wound.  
  
This is on instinct. They both have not said a word more when their tongues parted, as if still dazed after the fight.  
  
The grandmaster's hand tugged the warrior’s belt, undoing the knot as Scorpion's glance fell onto his hands working quickly, undoing the leather with just a few clinks and tugs, sliding a hand down his ripped up pants. An exhale came from Scorpion's lips, yet it was a completely different situation when Sub-Zero got his hand into his pants.  
  
There was some sort of emotion that Scorpion showed Sub-Zero. Something different from rage, an emotion he forgot he had - a passionate lust.  
  
It's about self-control. And Scorpion's had been slipping down the cracks for _too long._  
  
His knee rammed up right between his thighs, digging his mouth into his neck and traced the bruises where his fingers were, making Sub-Zero's skin crawl. No, _the enemy?_ This revenge driven _fool?_  
  
It wasn't what he'd expect; it's everything different then from what he'd expect.   
  
_Quicker._  
   
Scorpion's cock is already half hard, a firm grasp and he could hear Hanzo's grunt under his nose - as their eyes met he saw only a frowning face, filled with nothing but lust.  
  
"Harder" He demanded, his breath slipped past him and teeth dug into his collarbone by just a tug to reveal it. His breath was harsher, and Sub-Zero did as told - making his rhythm faster, flinching at the warm breath of his lips over his skin.  
  
Couldn't this be an emotion besides anger? Sub-Zero's mind couldn't exactly make any sense of this besides his instinct to make the air colder as Scorpion's body grew wilder, until finally his string palm tugged at the Lin Kuei's roomy black pants, just an inch before his teeth sunk in painfully enough to leave a decent red mark on his pale skin. That painful bite made Sub -Zero swear, but as he felt his tongue over it turned into a pleasant sting until it continued down his collarbone.  
  
The patience of Scorpion's wait ended pretty quickly, and before anything - his restless hands grabbed Sub-Zero's waist hard and just in a second, he was facing the floor with the warrior lingering on top of him.  
  
_"Scorpion-"_  
  
He tried to stop him from doing anything reckless, as if reassurance for him, but Scorpion's hands didn't stop there. As soon as Sub-Zero's hips rose just slightly, he felt a hard tug out of his black pants that dropped down to his knees shaking.  
  
Shaking? Was that a sense of panic?  
  
A hand made sure he wasn't feeling lonely - the half leather cuffs Scorpion wore around his palm, mixing with his warm fingers alongside his shaft. Rubbing just enough, Sub-Zero's eyes fell onto Scorpion's left hand making a fist, just right besides his head as he was leaning over him  
.  
His hard pumping wasn't as painful now - as if he got used to it and ignored everything else until it turned pleasurable. He became completely hard from just this, until the Shiri Ryu warrior's palm was sticky with pre-cum.  
  
_"Kuai"_  
  
There was his breath, falling right on top of his ear. As if in return for calling him by his true name, Scorpion's low voice felt like a sudden burn of fire.   
  
He called him by his true name, the name he had carried behind his mask as Sub-Zero. His eyes widened at the almost moan, but immediately shut closed as Hanzo's hand finished him off into long forgotten pleasure.  
  
Under a flash of a heat wave, he came, almost shortly after he heard his own name. Scorpion's fingers were now stained as he rubbed out the last of his remaining breaths.  
  
Sub-Zero's chest eased onto the stone tiles, hearing his breath almost echo through the hall. He couldn't recognize himself anymore.  
  
Under the forming ice under his hands he opened his eyes to notice the hand that was resting just next to his head was melting the ice formed not too far from the dash he did earlier.   
  
There was another sensation.   
  
"He was resurrected" _Who?_ Scorpion's index finger dug it's way right between Sub-Zero's legs, making the grandmaster gasp, "Bi-Han"  
  
"You lie" Sub-Zero's breath became heavier by the second, feeling Scorpion's wet fingers force their way inside of him, "Bi-Han is long gone" The blame had stayed.   
  
"In the Netherrealm his soul still wonders. Quan Chi has used his sorcery to make him into a soulless warrior" Just like you, Scorpion? Sub-Zero's eyebrows furrowed, feeling a painful jab under his stomach just as the warrior moved his three fingers in deeper.   
  
Scorpion's chin dug into his shoulder, exhaling as both of his hands grasped Sub-Zero's hips firmly, pulling himself onto him as he began to thrust in.  
  
Painful grinding. That's all Sub-Zero had the chance to think, his breath escaping from the back of his throat that he couldn't muffle anymore. Scorpion really didn't give any warning, fucking into him deeper by the second, impatient and selfish as he could possibly be.   
  
Swearing, the grandmaster's hips shook violently as Scorpion continued to push into him deeper and dryer. He arched his back on impulse, really feeling the pain similar to a knife gutting his lower stomach.  
  
Consumed with painful ramming, he could feel his cock grow bigger and his thrusts became faster, more energetic as his voice was clear to him. _Low_ , yet Sub-Zero hadn't heard him this deep in lust.  
  
Getting _fucked_ on his knees. What a pathetic way to shatter his pride, he smirked.  
  
All that ran through Scorpion's head was his own rhythm. Sub-Zero’s so tight against him, grunting and moaning like a woman was getting him off quicker. He had a strong voice, and it smelled like iron throughout the harsh wind.   
  
_I want to see his eyes. His face._  
  
That's all he could think about, fingers dug into the grandmaster's waist sides to get more movement.  
  
This didn't last for much longer, and Scorpion was on edge as the pain started to numb together. There was something else, now angled, something that made Sub-Zero raise his hips just a bit more and his chocked up breath changed into a pure, erotic mix of moans that all muffled up into the back of his palm. He's feeling it; even through it's all but painful grinding.  
  
He's responding. Scorpion leaned back onto his back, his breath against his ear as a soft bite caught Sub-Zero off guard, and a nibble went through his upper right ear until he had turned his blue eyes to look at Scorpion's expression.   
  
Like _glass._ A frowning face drowned over with indignation, emotion as raw as conflagration itself, slowly settling down into a needy craving. The white behind his iris hid his true self, furrowed in deep regret. His lips, stained red still and cracked showed a reddish tint as he panted heavily and the cold could show his breathing clearly.  
  
Sub-Zero's icy glare was nothing but lust.


End file.
